


Happy Birthday

by ZettaiReidoWonderland



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Happy birthday Eiichi Otori, Other, complete fluff, i love this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaiReidoWonderland/pseuds/ZettaiReidoWonderland
Summary: You and Eiichi turn in for the night after his birthday.
Relationships: Ootori Eiichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I know that this is late, but Happy birthday Eiichi!

You noticed Eiichi looked ready to fall asleep standing up.

The party HEAVENS threw for him earlier had been wonderful. The little found family poured their hearts into celebrating the man who gave everything to make them happy. You could even see tears well up in Eiichi’s eyes, which spilled when he read Eiji’s birthday card to him.

The evening had been filled with cake, presents, some alcohol (after Nagi and Shion fell asleep), and just plain fun. One of the highlights of the evening was karaoke with a tipsy Van and Kira.

The party had lasted until after midnight, and your boyfriend was starting to feel the effects.

“Hey.” You snaked your arms around his waist in a hug. “Let’s turn in”

Eiichi turned his head slightly, just enough to see your smile. He nodded, his lip turning up into his own smile.

With a pat on his back, you led Eiichi to his room. He glanced at the members of HEAVENS doors as you two walked by them. You could tell he was listening to make sure they were alright. 

Once you both were in his room, Eiichi grasped your hand. “Will you stay?” He asked, entwining his larger fingers into yours.

“Of course.” Was your reply, a red tint on your cheeks as he pressed his warm lips to your knuckles.

You both changed into sleepwear, then climbed into bed. Eiichi wrapped his arms around you, keeping you in a loving embrace. You felt his fingers comb through your hair as you rubbed circles on his back.

You looked up and saw a small crumb of birthday cake that was covering up his beauty mark. With a giggle, you reached up and wiped it away. 

Eiichi blinked, but saw the crumb on your finger and blushed. He caressed your cheek, hands soft and gentle.

“You’re perfect, angel.” He said, once again taking your hand into his. “Thank you for being in my life. For staying by my side, through the good and the bad. I-” He swallowed, eyes wet. "I don't know what I've done to deserve someone as wonderful as you. But I'm so very thankful and blessed to have you with me.” Eiichi dipped down, kissing your forehead. 

You looked up into his violet eyes, full of love, and smiled. You pulled him back down and kissed his lips. You could taste the lingering sweetness of the cake.

Eiichi melted into you, deepening the kiss as he kept you as close to him as possible. He was always looking out for others. Always concerned with the happiness of those he loved, without thinking about what he wanted. Now, you got the chance to give all that love back. The love that he deserved and craved.

The kiss broke after a while, and the two of you gazed into each other’s eyes. You pressed one more kiss to his beauty mark, before resting your head on his chest.

“Happy Birthday, Eiichi. My love, my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm sorry this is a few minutes late, but I wanted to write a quick little piece for Eiichi's birthday! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
